Blue Crush Adventure
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: An interesting little Story, Please Read and Review


**BLUE CRUSH**

Eden: Michelle Rodriguez

Kala: Kala Alexander

Anne Marie: Kate Bosworth

Lena: Sanoe Lake

Drew: Chris Taloa

Penny: Mika Boorem

Kaupena: Kaupena Miranda

Leslie: Faizon Love

Asa: Asa Aquino

Fiji: Fiji

Paul: Paul Hatter

Tamayo: Tamayo Perry

Omar: Shaun Robinson

JJ: Ruben Tejada

Matt Tollman: Matthew Davis 

**Fast and Furious:**

Vince Martelli: Matt Schulze

Leon Perez: Jhonny Strong

Mia Toretto: Jordana Brewster

Brian O'Conner: Paul Walker

Dominic Toretto: Vin Diesel

One morning in Hawaii Eden was Surfing out in the Large waves when she was joined by Lena and Penny, She tried to ignore them but it didn't work, The Tourists were Right, With Penny's Skill at surfing she really was a Surfer Baby. She smiled. She loved Penny like a little sister, Which was a Good thing, Because Penny was Stuck with her when Anne Marie decided to leave, She went off after her Football Player and left her sister like she said she wouldn't, Penny was lucky she had herself and Lena and Kala. Eden sat on the Flat ocean watching Penny Surf. Keeping a watchful eye on the now 15 year old girl, Eden hoped she could keep Penny alive till well into her thirties or fourties She saw Kala paddling toward her and smiled, Kala had a Crush on her and it wasn't until recently that she'd developed a Crush on him too. She watched Penny again then saw two familiar figures and grew angry, and paddled to shore closest to her home, and ushured Penny inside, Kala volunteered to watch her and Eden agreed and stalked towards Anne Marie and her Football Boyfriend. She stopped in front of them and Anne Marie stopped, recognizing a pissed Hawaiian, "What's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU LEFT THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG, YOU SWORE THAT YOU'D BE BY HER SIDE, BY OUR SIDES AND YOU LEFT WITH THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN ATHLEATE" Eden yelled. "You are Exactly like your Mother, Stay away from us we never want to see you or him here again" She said dangerously and walked back home. She hugged Kala before going back inside and hanging out with Penny. a little while later there was a knock on the door and Eden answered it to find Matt, Eden was more then pissed and haulled off and punched him, breaking his nose and sending him back a few feet. "What the hell?" Matt asked stunned and backed up further when Kala walked outside, He was afraid of these two though he'd never admit it to Anne Marie. "I came to collect Penny" He said boldly. "You Ain't gettin shit, Get off my Property or you'll find your ass in Jail" Kala said. Penny walked outside and saw Matt and glared at him and went back inside, ignoring his calls. Matt left and soon after he and Anne Marie left the island. Eden shook her head, and drove Penny to school, She was on time that day, and had been since Anne Marie had left. Eden then drove Lena home and went to her house where she prepared for her Date with Kala. She put on an ankle length ocean colored dress with a halter top and sandles, then tied back her bangs and let the rest of her now calf length wavy black hair fall free. she put on a necklace with a single delicate crystal shell in the center and that compleated her outfit, she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it hoping it was Kala, she opened the door to find that it was him. She smiled and followed him to a romantic picnic on the beach, after the picnic was over they leaned against each other and watched everything from their small secret spot, after their date finished he brought her home and kissed her before he left. it was now 2:13 and almost time to pick Penny up from school. she jumped into her car and drove to the school. She saw Penny walk out of the school with some kids that looked to be Penny's friends, "Nice Car" They complimented before walking to their parents car's Eden was now Penny's legal guardian, now that they'd found her Parents dead and Anne Marie an unfit guardian, the respnsebility lie with her. Penny climbed into the Mustang convertible and buckled herself in and Eden drove away from the school, her car was a gift from the state for her taking on a teen that wasn't biologically her own. She thought it was nice for them to give it to her. She'd legally taken Custody of Penny, even though she had no last name, she still felt responsible for her. She wanted to travel and surf around the world, but to that she'd have to take Penny out of school. she decided that that was what she'd do, She called the school and told them that Penny would be out for the rest of the year, The teacher had said it was fine because Penny had enough credits. She drove to the Airport and they flew to Miami. Home of the Surf and Streets. They climbed out of the Plane and went to grab their stuff, Eden grabbed their boards and her backpack and Penny grabbed her own backpack and followed Eden and Lena, who had decided to join them. Kala walked out of the plane after them and smiled. He thought that it was gonna be fun. They rented an Apartment with three rooms and set their boards down inside the door. Eden decided that she'd share with Penny and Lena and Kala would have rooms of their own. They set up and went to sleep, Waking up in the middle of the night to Revving engines, Eden went and looked out her window to see a Street Race about to begin, she growled and dressed before she and Kala went out to try to get them to go away, She walked up to a guy that looked to be the Boss because he was the tallest and he was Bald. She poked him on the shoulder. and he turned around. "Wha? LETTY!" He said and swept her up in a hug. she struggled in his grip and yelled at him in her Native Hawaiian tongue, he looked at her confused. Kala stepped up to him. "Let go of my Girl man" He said threateningly. Dom put Eden down and looked her over again. "Damn good to see you Letty" He said. "I'm not Letty, I don't know any Letty My name's Eden. Always has been always will be, you need to go somewhere else We're trying to sleep, I have a fifteen year old girl in there that's trying to sleep and you and your Idiot friends here are making too much noise" She said, Then he stunned her by kissing her full on the lips, She pushed him away and punched him hard, swearing at him in her native tongue. He looked even more confused, His Letty wouldn't push him away, his Letty didn't speak, or for that matter look Hawaiian,


End file.
